Dreams
by MRMFCB
Summary: Tony asks Kate why she can't keep a steady boyfriend. Story 3 in the country songfic series.


Title: Dreams

Pairing: Kind of Tate, but Kate centered

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: K+, maybe T?

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters. Or the song Dreams by Kenny Chesney

Summary: Tony asks Kate why she can't keep a steady boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate?"

She looked up at Tony. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he said almost suggestively.

"Ugh, DiNozzo…no, you can't."

"Kate," he whined. "Please?"

"Ask and I might answer, depending on the question," she responded.

Tony looked around the squad room. When he was satisfied that Gibbs and McGee weren't around, he asked.

"Why can't you keep a boyfriend? I mean, you're almost as bad as I am."

_She says most men her age want younger women.  
She thinks her self esteem's not quite itself any more.  
But she sees herself as more than what the mirror shows,  
why that's so important, heaven only knows.  
When the important part for her is,  
Souls and hearts and  
_

Kate looked at him with disbelief. She couldn't believe that Tony had just said that she was just like him. There was no way that she had a new boyfriend every week. Well, not all the time. She'd be the first one to admit that she had problems with relationships and that she had one hell of a time reading men. She couldn't tell what they were thinking but Kate could definitely tell what they wanted. Sex. Doesn't every man?

"You wanna know why?" Tony nodded.

Kate sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and then said, "Most men my age….want younger women. Now…who does that remind you of?"

"Katie, you're talking about me! I won't deny it, but what do you mean? Now, don't take this the wrong way, but you're…you're hot, Kate. Trust me, I'm sure there are guys out there who want to date you."

Kate ignored his earlier comment. "It's not just that, Tony." She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him. "My self-esteem is not as high as it used to be. Partially, no thanks to you, but there are other reasons behind that and…" She stopped short, not wanting to finish the conversation.

"And what?" Tony prompted.

A little grin came over her face. "And I have dreams."

"Dreams?" Tony said skeptically.

_Dreams of sharin' a life and a home.  
(Dreams.)  
Of never ever bein' alone again.  
(Dreams.)  
Not even diamonds, just a little gold.  
Someone there to hold her hand when she gets old.  
Dreams, the kind you know will never end.  
Forever lovers and forever friends.  
Someone really there, to love and care, and share,   
Dreams.  
_

"Well, yeah, Tony, don't you? Other than always having your pricey clothes, expensive cars and blonde ladies twenty-four/seven."

They both grinned at her comment. "Oh, Kate, you know me so well. Almost too well. What do you dream about?"

Kate sat in her chair to think about what she wanted to tell him. She hesitated telling him. She wanted to know what he'd say but it'd probably be some juvenile, sexist remark.

"Just of…you know, the perfect life all little girls dream about. The little house, white picket fence, that sort of thing. And…a knight on a white horse to come and sweep me off my feet," she spilled out, looking at the floor.

"Oh." She waited for his comment, but it didn't come.

"There's something else, isn't there?" he added. Kate looked up at him.

_She swears she won't divorce a 3rd time.  
She swears the more she knows about love, the harder it is to find.  
Her perfect picture of her white horse prince,  
Is now dependability and common sense,  
someone kind and brave.  
Someone not afraid of:  
_

"Well…and…kids, I guess. I just have a bad time with relationships. I just don't think that knight is ever going to come," she said dismayed.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

Kate looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Paper work. Now!" Gibbs commanded, strolling into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not long after, Gibbs had been summoned by Director Morrow to MTAC.

"What were you saying earlier?" Kate asked as she typed.

"About what?" Tony said.

"You know, about the knight and stuff…"

"Oh, never mind."

Kate looked at him. "No, we're going to finish our conversation. I said I didn't think that a knight is going to come. You asked me if I was sure. What did you mean?"

"Oh, just don't quit so soon. I never pegged you as a quitter until now. You can't give up. There's some one out there for every one." Tony surprised Kate with this comment.

"So, you believe there's some one out there for you?"

Tony nodded.

"So, why do you date all of those women? If you're looking for the right one, stay with one for awhile so you can actually get to know her."

"It doesn't matter," he said softly.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

_(Dreams.)_

_Of sharin' a life and a home._

_(Dreams.)  
Of never ever bein' alone again.  
(Dreams.)  
Not even diamonds, just a little gold.  
Someone there to hold her hand when she gets old.  
Dreams, the kind you know will never end.  
Forever lovers and forever friends.  
Someone really there, to love and care, and share,  
Dreams._

"Because I already found her."

"Really," Kate said with a laugh.

"Yup. She's great," he replied.

"So, why haven't we heard about this woman before?"

Tony looked at her and said truthfully, "You already know her."

Kate was confused. "Really? Who?" Tony shook his head.

"Guess."

Kate thought for a while about this.

"Abby?"

"Nope."

"Paula?"

"Guess again."

Kate thought about the next one for awhile.

"Commander Coleman?"

Tony's eyes widened and he practically yelled. "No!" Kate smiled.

"Just tell me!" she exclaimed in a frustrated voice.

_Oh, dreams, the kind you know will never end.  
Forever lovers and forever friends.  
Someone really there, to love and care, and share,  
Dreams._

Tony took a deep breath in preparation. "You," he said quietly.

"What did you say?" Kate wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. She thought she said '_you'_ . There was no way he said that. He didn't say that. Did he?

"You, Kate," he said more confidently.

Kate beamed. She hesitated and then said, "I was hoping you said that."

"Really?" Tony's confidence shot though the roof. Kate kept smiling.

Kate just found her knight.

_She says most men her age want younger women._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
